


More High School Group Chats

by JewelDroplet



Series: Group chat Fics Are Underrated [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Dot Rollins, Bisexual Maia Roberts, Clary doesn't know what she is, F/F, Group chat, M/M, Pansexual Isabelle Lightwood, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Sebastian is himself hes done nothing wrong, helen will be added once i meet her and feel comfortable enough to write her, i shouldnt have to add that because its canon but some people cant take a hint, im sad that isnt a tag already but not surprised, more to be added - Freeform, writing gc fics will become my thing watch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelDroplet/pseuds/JewelDroplet
Summary: Maia: And now, we’re 7-wheelingGayline: Not for longGayline: Give me time to ask Helen outMiss Luker has added Helen to Gay Gal CrisisGayline: sam i hate you





	More High School Group Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline:Gayline  
> Clary: Clary  
> Izzy: Isabelle  
> Maia: Maia  
> Lydia: Lydia  
> Ollie: Lurker Defender  
> Sam: Miss Lurker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a whole shadowhunters high school au planned out on my drive but not a single things was an actual story, only texting except for their school schedules which wow, too much work went into that to be basically useless so I'll probably hint towards their classes because that would just be sad

**Gay Gal Crisis**

**Clary** : Ladies,,,

 **Clary** : I’m having a crisis

 **Clary** : This cute girl asked if Lydia was single and like, this cute girl is my type but i dont wanna lie and say yes but Lydia is pinning after that John fella and helpe

 **Isabelle** :Are you texting us while she’s standing there??

 **Clary** :No, i said,,,

 **Clary** : “I’m a bad cousin because I don’t know what to say so ask me tomorrow”

 **Maia** : Jesus…

 **Clary** : i’m a mess

 **Gayline** : we all are

 **Gayline** : have you read the chat name?

 **Lydia** : tell her i have my eye on someone

 **Clary** : thank you cuz

 **Lydia** : never call me that again

 **Isabelle** : DRAMA hello

 **Maia** : i love family drama

 **Isabelle** : If that's the case, u should come to my house during thanksgiving

 **Isabelle** : We love homophobia!!!!!

 **Gayline** : That's a big mood

 **Isabelle** : Mostly towards Alec tho

 **Isabelle** : Since ya know,,, he's the one in a gay relationship openly talking about moving in and marrying his boyfriend whenever his "phase"  or anything relating to Magnus at all comes up

 **Lydia** : Why did it get so depressing? First we were talking about Clary's crush and now homophobia. Somebody send help

 **Maia** : It's a same sex relationship, get it right miss izzybelle

 **Lurker Defender** : Someone please change the subject

 **Gayline** : Keeping up with the Fairchild-Branwells

 **Lurker Defender** : Fairwells

 **Clary** : jfc

 

_Miss Lurker changed Clary’s nickname to Fair in Fairwells_

 

_Miss Lurker changed Lydia’s nickname to Well in Fairwells_

 

 **Fair in Fairwells** : once again,, jfc

 **Well in Fairwells** : rt

 **Lurker Defender:** Sam! You’re bacc, my love

 **Maia** : And now, we’re 7-wheeling

 **Gayline** : Not for long

 **Gayline** : Give me time to ask Helen out

 

_Miss Lurker has added Helen to Gay Gal Crisis_

 

 **Gayline** : sam i hate you

 **Helen** : wht did i do??

 **Gayline** : NOTHING! You were added at a wrong time…

 **Maia** : oh gay

* * *

 

  
**Jace &Magnus**

 **Boy Barbie** : The snake is flirting with your bf again

 **Magnus Bane** : then stophim you boy barbie

 **Boy Barbie** : that was fast

 **Boy Barbie** : why are you on your phone

 **Magnus Bane** : teacher is yelling at a student outside

 **Magnus Bane** : why do you have your phone during PE

 **Boy Barbie** : someone sprained their ankle so we all changed and are waiting in the gym

 **Magnus Bane** : well

 **Magnus Bane** : if you don't stop Rey, I will steal your hair dye and your hot brother

 **Boy Barbie** : its real! and you already stole alec

 **Boy Barbie** : but fine, Alec looks v uncomfortable

 **Magnus** **Bane** : teach is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also thinking about adding Jonathan because he really could be a good/ descent human if he was... not raised like that but tell me if you think that's a good idea


End file.
